general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery Jerome-Corinthos
Avery Jerome "A.J." QuartermaineOn March 9, 2015, Michael stated (as her legal guardian) that he was changing Avery's name to Avery Jerome Quartermaine, A.J. for short...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCr0uUCuo-c https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPdg6-UNj0E | alias = Jaime SummersNina and Franco decided to give her a name. December 3, 2014. Franco often refers to her as Jaime Summers, last name spelling is correct due to captions on December 10th. (transcript of the dialogue: http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2014/gh-trans-12-10-14.shtml) | namesakes = Ava Jerome James Nathan Reeves | gender = Female | born = October 31, 2014She was born during Carly's wedding on Halloween The Brownstone 1224 Elm Street Port Charles, New York | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Jerome Penthouse, #979 Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Ava Jerome Carly Corinthos-Jacks (step) | siblings = Kiki Jerome (maternal half) Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal half) Josslyn Jacks (step) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (paternal) Victor Jerome (deceased) Delia Ryan Coleridge (maternal) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal) Julian Jerome Dino Antionelli (deceased) Olivia St. John (deceased) Evan Jerome, Sr. (deceased) Johnno Ryan (maternal) Bob Reid (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = Rocco Falconeri (via Dante) | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Sam Morgan Lucas Jones Leo Falconeri Evan Jerome, Jr. (deceased) Owen Ryan (maternal cousins) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (maternal once removed; via Sam) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Avery Jerome-Corinthos'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znhiJremezE ...Stated by the judge at the custody hearing on 11/9/15 is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. She is the daughter of mob boss', Sonny Corinthos and Ava Jerome. She is also the product of a one night stand between two people who hate each other. She was under the legal guardianship of her adoptive older brother, Michael Quartermaine but he has since given her back to Sonny. On November 10, 2015, Ava was awarded sole custody of Avery and Sonny was given visitation rights. Casting Twins Harper and Presley Carlson portrayed Avery in November 2014.http://star-kidz.net/averycorinthos.php She is currently being portrayed by twins Ava and Grace Scarola, who debuted on December 1, 2014. Background Avery was conceived on the day of A.J. Quartermaine's funeral. Ava slept with both Morgan and Sonny on the same day, leading there to be a question of paternity later on. Ava finds out she is pregnant off screen, but her pregnancy is revealed when Sonny tries to kill her on his island. She shows Sonny the positive test to prove to him it's the truth, but to be sure he has her get a blood test at General Hospital, which comes back positive. When Morgan finds out about the baby, he asks Ava to have an abortion, but she refuses. During the pregnancy Ava missed a lot of appointments, experienced constant stress, and had multiple cases of horrible Braxton Hicks contractions. Sabrina Santiago, who thought she had lost her own child because of the Jerome mob, seeks revenge on Ava during her pregnancy. Ava almost suffered a miscarriage after Sabrina purposely gave Ava the wrong medication -- Misoprostol instead of Nifedipine. Ava delayed taking the pills which helped, but experienced more pain after taking them later on. The pills also caused Ava to go into early labor, but Silas Clay came to their aid and he was able to stop it. Avery was born prematurely, on Halloween of 2014, due to Nina Clay injecting Ava with liquid medication that causes labor. Storylines Avery was born onscreen November 4, 2014 to Ava Jerome with the help of Nina Clay. Nina paralyzed Ava and forced her into labor by injecting her with a drug. After she was born, Nina and her mother kidnapped her as revenge against Ava. Nina flees with the baby with Franco's help and they relocate to Canada, where Franco makes Nina realize that the baby is not her child with Silas. Nina then convinces Franco to raise the baby with her. Nina calls them a "dysfunctional family". After many suggestions, they name the baby Jaime, after Nina's brother, James. The dysfunctional family comes to an end when Dante, Kiki, Ava, Silas, and Morgan catch up with them. She is briefly returned to Ava before Dante arrests Ava for Connie Falconeri's murder, leaving the baby with Kiki and Morgan. Avery is taken the hospital by her sister, Kiki and her possible father, Morgan, where it is revealed by Silas that she is healthy other then a slight ear infection. Morgan asks Silas to preform a paternity test but Silas says he can't without Ava's permission due to her being the baby's legal guardian. Kiki announces that she is the baby's temporary legal guardian because she is her mom's next of kin so Kiki gives permission to run the test. Silas returns and tells them a standard paternity test will not work because both potential fathers are related, so they need to test the baby's DNA with someone who is either clearly related to her or not. Silas decides to use Morgan's mother, Carly's DNA because she is related to Morgan and not Sonny. On December 19, it is revealed that Avery's DNA doesn't match Carly's, making Sonny her father. On January 5, 2015, Ava gets to hold her daughter one last time and name her, Avery before she goes to prison. It is also revealed that Avery would be living with her sister, Kiki and her father, Silas at his apartment. During January, Avery spends time with the Corinthos side of her family while in custody of Kiki and is seen by her mother in prison. During this time her mother, Ava was presumed dead after falling off a bridge. After Sonny is released from prison, he takes Avery home with him, which makes Kiki question if she should sue for custody. It is later revealed that Kiki decided not to sue for custody, but Avery's adoptive brother, Michael Quartermaine is, to get back at Sonny, who murdered Michael's biological father, A.J. Quartermaine, and to protect Avery from the dangerous mob lifestyle that left Michael in a coma for a year. Michael and Sonny went to court where, after Michael got a new judge (Judge David Walters, his grandmother's boyfriend), he was awarded custody of Avery. Before Michael takes Avery, she meets her grandmother, Delia and her uncle Julian at her mother's memorial service (in New York City) while Ava looks on. Kiki and Morgan return to Port Charles with Avery, where Michael takes her and renames her Avery Jerome Quartermaine, A.J. for short after Michael's father. After Michael wins custody, Avery's siblings, Morgan and Kiki drug Michael to make him look like a bad parent and it works and Avery put under the guardianship of her sister but before she can go home with her, she goes to the hospital to get checked out and is kidnapped by Silas to save Ava (who was presumed dead but was save by Silas only to find out that she had cancer and Avery saved her life by donating bone marrow). She is eventually discovered by Kiki and Morgan in Silas' apartment and is returned to Michael, in exchange for Michael dropping the charges against Morgan and Kiki, who were arrested for drugging him. On June 29, 2015, Michael gave Avery back to Sonny, where he relinquished all legal rights to her. As of July, her name is now Avery Corinthos. In October, while her father Sonny is in the hospital recovering from being shot, Ava comes to claim her daughter. Carly tries to stop her but is unsuccessful at doing so and Ava is awarded temporary custody and takes Avery home. Later, Ava brings Avery to the Floating Rib where Julian get more acquainted with her. A few days later Ava takes Avery to the hospital where she is diagnosed as eczema. While there, they run into Sonny and the two have a not so civil conversation about Avery and her custody. On November 5, Sonny gets Ric to move up the custody hearing for Avery, which causes her mother, Ava to flip out on Sonny and Ric in Sonny's hospital room at General Hospital. On the day of the custody hearing, everyone including Kiki testifies on Sonny's behalf and when it looks like Sonny is going to get sole custody, Ava does what she does best and provokes Sonny into threatening her and unbeknownst to Sonny, Ava was recording the conversation. When Scott plays it for the judge, the judge awards Ava sole custody and Sonny is given visitation rights, but this custody battle is far from over. It was also stated by the judge that her legal name is Avery Jerome-Corinthos. Later, Morgan comes to Ava's penthouse to see Avery and to give Ava, Avery's favorite blanket that he bought for her while she was living with her father. On Thanksgiving, Avery and her mom are seen alone at the Metro Court. Later on, Avery and her mom show up at her uncle Julian and Alexis' new house, and Olivia, who is there with her and Julian's son, Leo, answers the door and when she see Ava she slams the door in their faces because she is not happy to see Ava since she killed her cousin, Connie. She tells Ava and Alexis (since it's Alexis' house) that she wants them to leave but Kristina convinces Olivia (and Alexis) to let Ava stay so she can meet her little sister. While the women get dinner ready, Kristina and Avery bond and she meets her cousin, Molly as well. Afterwards, the unconventional family sits down for Thanksgiving dinner. On November 30, Avery is seen with her mother at GH, where she gets to see her father for their court mandated visitation but it must be supervised by Yvonne Golnik, the court appointed supervisor and Sonny reluctantly agree so he can see Avery. Later Carly, Sonny, Avery, and Yvonne go into one of the hospital meeting rooms and Carly convinces Yvonne to wait outside the room while Sonny stays with Avery. After Carly leaves, Sonny and Avery bond. Sonny tells her that she is his heart and then he sings her a song. A little while later, Yvonne comes back and says that the visit is over but Sonny says it's not time yet they are still playing. Before Yvonne takes Avery, Paul walks in and convinces her to give Sonny a couple more minutes which she does and then she takes Avery. Avery is seen with her mom on Christmas eve and they bump into to Kiki agrees to spend Christmas with Avery and Ava. Kiki then convices ava to let avery spend Christmas eve with sonny. Kiki then brings Avery to sonny house for Christmas eve. Health and Vitals *Born premature, but healthy 31, 2014; shown on Nov 4, 2014 *Kidnapped by Nina Clay and Madeline Reeves shortly after birth Nov 6, 2014 *Kidnapped by Nina and Franco 2014 *Had a slight ear infection Dec 15, 2014 *Accidentally knocked over while in her stroller by Michael (she was uninjured) 8, 2015 *Kidnapped by Silas Clay 10-24, 2015; revealed Jun 3-4, 2015 *Had her bone marrow extracted by Silas Clay in order to save the life of her mother, Ava 2015; revealed Jun 3-4, 2015 *Has eczema Oct 7, 2015 Family tree Photo gallery Sonny_andAva.png|Ava tells Sonny that she is pregnant Ava_preggotest.png|Positive test Avapregnant.png|Ava during her pregnancy Avacramps910.png|Ava has Braxton Hicks contractions Avababykicking.png|Ava feels her baby girl kick Avacramping.png|More Braxton Hicks contractions Avapossiblelabor.png|Ava is in premature labor Silastendstopreggoava.png|Silas stops Ava's labor Avaparalized.png|Preggo Ava paralyzed Avagoesintolabor.png|Ava goes into premature labor Avaduringlabor.png|Ava during labor Avapushes.png|Ava pushes Avagivesbirth.png|Avery is born Babygirljerome3.png Babygirlninamadeline.png|Nina and Madeline take the baby Babygirljeromenina.png|Avery and Nina Babygirlfranco.png|Avery with Franco Babygirlj12214.png|Nina and Franco decide to keep the baby Babyjaime.png|Nina and Franco name the baby Jaime Avababy.png|Avery with her mom Avamorganbaby.png|Avery with her mom and brother Babymorgankiki.png|Avery with her brother, Morgan and sister, Kiki Babykmc.png|Avery with Kiki, Morgan and Carly Averymama.png|Avery and her mom Averynamed.png|Ava names Avery Averysissyksilas.png|Avery with her sister and Silas Morganavery.png|Avery and Morgan Averykiki.png|Avery and Kiki Averydante.png|Avery meets her big brother, Dante Lante12315.png|Avery with her big bro, Dante and her sister-in-law, Lulu Averysilas.png|Avery and Silas visit Ava in prison Averylistens.png|Avery listens to her mom's voice Averysonny.png|Avery meets her father Averysonnycarly.png|Avery with her father and Carly Avery21615.png|Avery with her dad and Carly on Valentines Day MichaelholdsAvery.png|Michael holds Avery Averydelia.png|Avery meets Delia Averyjuliandelia.png|Ava watches Julian and Delia with Avery AvaAverySilas.png|Avery with her mom and Silas MichaeltakesAvery.jpg|Michael takes Avery from Sonny AverySakey31115.png|Avery with Michael and Sabrina Avery47.png|Avery at the Metro Court with Michael and Sabrina AverykidnappedSilas.jpg|Avery is kidnapped from the hospital...by Silas MorKiAvery.png|Morgan and Kiki find Avery in Silas' apartment CarSonAvery.png|Sonny and Carly reunite with Avery MichaelgetsAJback.png|Sonny and Carly give Avery back to Michael in order to save Morgan AveryAva68.png|Avery and her mom SonnygetsAveryback.png|Michael gives Avery back to Sonny Michaelsaysgoodbye.png|Michael says goodbye Averycuddles.png|Avery cuddles with her dad and Carly after they get engaged Carsonavery.png|Avery with her dad and Carly AverySonLiv.png|Avery with her dad and Olivia AverySakey.png|Avery with Michael and Sabrina LanteAvery9815.png|Avery with Dante and Lulu AveryMC.png|Avery with Michael and Carly AverymamaCarly.png|Avery and Carly AveryMLS.png|Avery with Lulu, Maxie and Sabrina AverySabrina.png|Sabrina sings to Avery CarsonAvery.png|Avery and Carly visit her father Avery.png|Avery with Carly and brother Morgan AvaAvery1.png|Ava brings Avery home AveryAvaJulian.png|Avery with her mom and uncle Julian AveryuncleJulian.png|Avery and her uncle Julian Averyparents.png|Avery and her parents AverymamaAva.png|Avery and her mom AveryHalloweencustome.png|Avery dressed as a unicorn for Halloween AverymomJ.png|Avery with her mom and uncle on Thanksgiving KristinameetsAvery.png|Avery meets Kristina AveryKristinamolly.png|Avery with her big sister, Kristina and cousin, Molly DavisjeromeThanksgiving.png|Davis-Jerome Thanksgiving AvabringsAveryGH.png|Ava brings Avery to visit her father AverydaddySonny.png|Avery and her dad Averyyouaremyheart.png|"You are my heart" SonnysingstoAvery.png|Sonny sings to Avery References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Jerome family Category:Corinthos family Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Irish-Americans